sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Doom (franchise)
The Doom (stylized as DOOM) franchise is a series of first-person shooter video games developed by id Software, and related novels, comics, board games, and major film adaptation. The series focuses on the exploits of an unnamed space marine operating under the auspices of the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC), who fights hordes of demons and the undead. Doom is considered to be one of the pioneering first-person shooter games, introducing, to IBM-compatible computers, features such as 3D graphics, third-dimension spatiality, networked multiplayer gameplay, and support for player-created modifications with the ''Doom'' WAD format. Since its debut, over 10 million copies of games in the Doom series have been sold. Since the release of Doom in 1993, the series has spawned numerous sequels, expansion packs, and two films. Games Main series | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 1993 – MS-DOS 1994 – Sega 32X, Atari Jaguar 1995 – Super Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation 1996 – 3DO 1997 – Sega Saturn 1998 – Acorn Archimedes 2001 – Game Boy Advance 2006 – Xbox 360 2009 – iOS | platform = | notes = * Developed by id Software * On April 30, 1995, an updated version of the game, The Ultimate Doom, was released; it included a new fourth episode, "Thy Flesh Consumed", in addition to the original three episodes. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 1994 – MS-DOS 1995 – Mac OS 2002 – Game Boy Advance 2010 – Xbox 360 | platform = | notes = * Developed by id Software * On December 26, 1995, an expansion pack, Master Levels for Doom II, was released; it included 21 additional levels. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2004 – Microsoft Windows, Linux 2005 – OS X, Xbox | platform = | notes = * Developed by id Software * The Xbox version contains the full versions of The Ultimate Doom and Doom II, but they are only available in the limited collector's edition. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2005 – Microsoft Windows, Linux, Xbox | notes = * Developed by Nerve Software. * Expansion pack for Doom 3, which requires Doom 3 to play on Microsoft Windows. * The Xbox version does not require Doom 3 to play and also contains the full versions of The Ultimate Doom, Doom II, and Master Levels for Doom II. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2012 – Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 2015 – Android | notes = * Developed by id Software. * HD remasters of Doom 3 and its expansion Resurrection of Evil. A new expansion pack is also included in the game titled The Lost Mission. * The game also includes the full versions of The Ultimate Doom and Doom II, as well as the No Rest for the Living expansion pack by Nerve Software. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2016 – Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One 2017 – Nintendo Switch | notes = * Developed by id Software. * Multiplayer co-developed with Certain Affinity. * SnapMap co-developed with Escalation Studios. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2019 – Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Google Stadia | notes = * Developed by id Software, and Nintendo Switch port handled by Panic Button. * Sequel to the 2016 reboot. }} }} Spin-offs | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 1996 – MS-DOS, PlayStation, Mac OS | platform = | notes = * Developed by TeamTNT and the Casali brothers * Final Doom is a compilation of two standalone Doom II modifications, TNT: Evilution and The Plutonia Experiment, which include full sets of new levels (both of them use the same level structure as Doom II with 30 regular levels and two secret levels), new graphics and textures, new music (for TNT: Evilution), and new text interlude screens in addition to most of the resources from Doom II and some from Doom. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 1997 – Nintendo 64 | platform = | notes = * Developed by Midway Games. * Sequel to Final Doom. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2005 – Mobile | platform = | notes = * Developed by Fountainhead Entertainment. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2009 – iOS | platform = | notes = * Set in parallel to Doom 3. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2009 – Java ME, BlackBerry OS 2010 – Windows Mobile, iOS | platform = | notes = * Developed by Fountainhead Entertainment. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2016 – Android, iOS, macOS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One 2017 – Nintendo Switch | platform = | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2017 – Windows Mixed Reality, HTC Vive, PS VR | platform = | notes = }} }} Common elements The Doom video games consist of first-person shooters in which the player controls an unnamed space marine also referred to as Doomguy. The player has to battle the forces of Hell, consisting of demons and the undead. In the games, the player's character will often go back and forth through hell. Doom II: Hell on Earth follows after the events in Doom, the player once again assumes the role of the unnamed space marine. After returning from Hell, the player finds that Earth has also been invaded by the demons, who have killed billions of people. Development and history The development of the original Doom started in 1992, when John Carmack developed a new game engine, the Doom engine, while the rest of the id Software team finished the Wolfenstein 3D prequel, Spear of Destiny. Doom II: Hell on Earth was released in 1994, followed by two other official releases based on its version of the Doom engine: Master Levels for Doom II in 1995, and Final Doom in 1996. Doom 64 was released in 1997, developed by Midway Games and supervised by id Software. Doom 3 was announced in 2000. A reboot to the original Doom, it uses new graphics technology. Doom 3 was hyped to provide as large a leap in realism and interactivity as the original game and helped renew interest in the franchise when it was released in 2004. Doom 3 had its own expansion pack released in 2005, titled Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil. After the Doom 4 project development was scrapped in 2013, id Software's Tim Willits said that the next game in the Doom series was still the team's focus, but it has not been confirmed to be titled Doom 4. It was later renamed to simply Doom in 2014. The game became a second reboot of the series, rather than a continuation or origin story of earlier games and was released in 2016. A sequel to the 2016 reboot, Doom Eternal was announced in 2018. Other media Literature A set of four novels based on Doom were written with permission of id Software by Dafydd ab Hugh and Brad Linaweaver. The books, listed in order, are titled Knee Deep in the Dead, Hell on Earth, Infernal Sky and Endgame. All were published between June 1995 and January 1996 by Pocket Books. The unnamed Marine is called "Flynn Taggart" or "Fly" in the novels. The first two books feature recognizable locations and situations from the first two games. In 2008, a new series of Doom novels by Matthew J. Costello, an author who had worked on the story and scripts for Doom 3 and Resurrection of Evil, were published. The series of books aim to novelize the story of Doom 3, with the first installment, Worlds on Fire, published on February 26, 2008. The second book in the series, Maelstrom, was released in March 2009. A comic book was issued in May 1996, produced by Tom Grindberg of Marvel Comics as a giveaway for a video game convention. Miscellaneous In 2005, a board game resembling the classic Space Hulk was released, entitled Doom: The Boardgame. For the 20th anniversary of the series, the Game-Art-HQ community created an art tribute with 20 illustrations of the characters from the game. Strategy guides released in printed editions include: * Robert E. Waring: Doom: Totally Unauthorized Tips & Secrets, Brady Publishing, * Jonathan Mao Mendoza: The Official Doom Survival Guide, * Rick Barba: Doom Battlebook: Secrets of the Games series, Prima Publishing, Films In 2005, Universal Pictures released the first live-action film adaptation, titled Doom, which starred Dwayne Johnson. In 2019, Universal has scheduled to release the second live-action film adaptation, titled Doom: Annihilation. Reception (PS1) 84.00% (iOS) 82.86% (X360) 80.16% (32X) 80.00% (GBA) 79.87% (JAG) 78.75% (SNES) 54.05% (SAT) 47.00% | mc1 = (iOS) 84 (X360) 82 (GBA) 81 | game2 = Doom II: Hell on Earth | gr2 = (PC) 95.00% (X360) 77.36% (GBA) 76.64% | mc2 = (PC) 83 (X360) 77 (GBA) 77 | game3 = Final Doom | gr3 = (PS1) 80.71% (MAC) 60.00% (PC) 56.00% | mc3 = — | game4 = Doom 64 | gr4 = (N64) 73.47% | mc4 = — | game5 = Doom 3 | gr5 = (Xbox) 87.63% (PC) 86.63% | mc5 = (Xbox) 88 (PC) 87 | game6 = Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil | gr6 = (PC) 79.52% (Xbox) 78.02% | mc6 = (PC) 78 (Xbox) 77 | game7 = Doom RPG | gr7 = (MOBI) 87.45% | mc7 = — | game8 = Doom Resurrection | gr8 = (iOS) 86.43% | mc8 = (iOS) 79 | game9 = Doom II RPG | gr9 = (MOBI) 80.00% (iOS) 79.00% | mc9 = (iOS) 80 | game10 = Doom 3: BFG Edition | gr10 = (PS3) 68.00% (X360) 66.63% (PC) 51.67% | mc10 = (PS3) 67 (X360) 67 (PC) 59 | game11 = Doom (2016) | gr11 = (XONE) 89.04% (PS4) 85.82% (PC) 85.38% | mc11 = (XONE) 87 (PS4) 85 (PC) 85 }} In 1996, Next Generation ranked the series as the 19th top game of all time, for how "despite the hundreds of copycat titles, no one has ever been able to equal id's original, pulsing classic."Next Generation 21 (September 1996), p.64. The series' unnamed protagonist, a marine, has had a mostly positive reception. In 2009, GameDaily included "the Marine" on its list of "ten game heroes who fail at the simple stuff" for his inability to look up and down in the original series. UGO Networks ranked him fourth on its 2012's list of best silent protagonists in video games, noting his courage to continue in silence even when he faces the Hell's army. In 2013, Complex ranked Doomguy at number 16 on its list of the greatest soldiers in video games for being "the original video game space marine" and "one of the classic silent protagonists".Chad Hunter, Michael Rougeau, The 50 Greatest Soldiers In Video Games, Complex.com, May 25, 2013. Both CraveOnline and VGRC ranked him the fifth most "badass" male character in the video game's history. References Category:Doom (series) Category:ZeniMax Media franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1993 Category:Horror media franchises Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Video game franchises Category:Religion in science fiction Category:Space warfare in fiction Category:Hell in popular culture Category:Demon video games Category:Undead in popular culture